


Let Me Protect You

by Aid0Ink



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BotFA, I'm bad at this, Love, Reader Insert, Romance, Thranduil is protective, interspecies romance?, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on tumblr<br/>Imagine Thranduil being a protective lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find and message me at  
> therightfulkingofassgard.tumblr.com
> 
> I am open to requests.

You sat in your chambers hands playing with the letter in your hands. You bit your lip lightly as you smiled. It was still odd, you thought, to refer to these chambers as yours. Thranduil had taken an interest in you soon after arriving in Mirkwood. You came from Rivendell and you still found much of Mirkwood was strange to you even after a year of living there. You had never expected the simple relationship with the King to lead you here, to your shared chambers and the warm body that held you each night, the stolen kisses in between meetings and the King of the Woodland Realm allowing you his heart. After all, you were only half elf. You had lived with your father and two half-brothers for nearly 18 years before the war broke out and Lord Elrond took you in. You looked more human than other elves and were more open with touch but you had an unnaturally long lifespan and the grace of your mother’s people. Whispers had followed you in the halls both here and in Rivendell, but you proved yourself quickly. There were always those who thought you low though. You had remarked so to Thranduil once and had been met with a fierce denial and passionate kisses than stole away your breath.

“ _Melamin_ , I thought to find you asleep.” (My Love) Your (E/C) flicked to meet your lover’s own sapphire orbs. “I was waiting for you.” You folded the letter and slid from the bed. After placing the paper on the table you walked over to where Thranduil stood in front of a large dresser and mirror. His robe had already been draped over the chair and you gently lifted the crown from his head before settling your hands on his shoulders. The Elven King relaxed under your touch before turning and looking down at you. “You had no need.” He brushed his lips against yours briefly before ridding himself of the remaining royal clothing to wear something more comfortable for the night.

“I wanted to speak with you.” You ran a hand through your hair and his interest peaked at the nervous action.

“What about my dear?”

“I received a letter from Rivendell.”

“Nothing is wrong is it?”

“No. Nothing is wrong.” You clasped his hand where it raised to cup your cheek

“Quite the opposite actually. A friend from the village where I grew up had their first child. I wish to go visit with them.”

Conflicting emotions flashed across your lover’s face. “That far of a journey,”

“Is nothing compared to my past adventures. It would be a few weeks at most.”

“It is still dangerous; I would not see you hurt.”

“I have faced far greater danger than this; you cannot keep me holed away here like a treasure. I need some freedom, some adventure, if I am to truly live _Melamin_. Lord Elrond will see to it I am safe whilst in Rivendell and I will take a guard if it will ease your mind. There is only so much time I can spend with those of my childhood. _Iqista_.” (Please) His eyes closed and the breath he drew was deep.

“Very well, visit your friends.” His long fingers glided over your cheek “But take half a dozen guards with you. It will ease my mind.”

You smiled lightly “I will take two guards with me, I am not helpless.”

“I never said you were. Four guardsmen.”

“Three.” His lips formed a small pout but he conceded

“Three of my choosing. Now let us go to bed. You are tired Gilgalad.” It was true but you knew Thranduil was as equally tired as yourself. When he put out the candles and joined you in the bed he pressed his face against your hair and sighed with his arm around you protectively.

You departed from Mirkwood two days after receiving the letter. In the few weeks you were gone many things transpired. You had joined your friends for a few days and were pleasantly shocked to learn the child’s name was rooted in your own. Lord Elrond questioned your relationship with Thranduil extensively until he was satisfied that you were in fact happy with the arrangement, since taking you in he had become a father figure in your life. And on the return journey you suffered some minor scrapes and bruising after a skirmish with an Orc pack. The biggest event however was that upon your return you learned a company of dwarves had passed through the woodlands. Thranduil received you in the throne room and was already on his feet.

“ _A’maelamin_.” (My Beloved)His smile faltered “You are hurt.”

Your hand rose to touch the thin cut over your eye. “It is nothing; there was a skirmish on the return.”

His eyes flashed dangerously when he looked at the guards and you jumped to defuse the explosion that was to come. “They protected me better than most. I jumped into the fray; it is me who should be blamed.” You stepped forward and took one of his hands in your own, drawing his gaze to you. “

Leave.” He directed coldly at the Silvans. The elves left and you were left with Thranduil and the Second in Command of the Guard, Glorifindel. Thranduil turned to him and nodded “Do what you must. And send a small patrol to rid us of the remaining spiders.”

“Yes My Lord.” The Elf bowed and went his way on silent feet. Thranduil, using your adjoined hands, pulled you toward his throne. He paused and released you so that he could pour himself and you a drink then you followed him up the steps.

“Where are Legolas and Tauriel?”

“Tauriel disobeyed me; she went after a company of dwarves that passed through here. Legolas followed her.” He sat in the throne while you remained standing for the moment.

“Tell me _Melamin_ , what were these dwarves doing in our lands in the first place? And since when do you let captives escape?” You were curious at the events that had transpired and it showed in your voice. Any irk Thranduil may have felt at the insinuation was gone, simply because you were the one to ask, he knew you meant no harm.

“They had outside help, a Hobbit I do believe. He stole the keys out from under the guard’s noses.” You felt a pang of sympathy for the elves. “They mean to reclaim Erebor; To bring Smaug’s wrath upon the lands once more.” his brows knitted together and there was a flicker on his face that hinted at the ache of the ever felt scars. You moved forward and straddled his waist, arms around his shoulders, and kissed his brow gently. “And what do you plan to do in face of this? Surely you don’t mean to stay here.” Warm eyes met your own, “I do not know what I will do.” Your foreheads rested together “But come, I should not trouble you so. Tell me of your visit!”

You smiled at him and bit your lower lip softly “Lord Elrond was…. Inquisitive. If I did not know better I would believe he did not trust you with my heart. My friends were welcoming as always. It was good to see my family once more as well as Rivendell’s halls, I had missed them greatly but, it is better to be home.” His fingers came to rest once more over your wounds.

“You must be tired, go and rest. We can speak more at dinner.” For the first time since stepping back into the caverns of your home you felt the weariness of the ride fall upon you.

“Can’t I stay? The idea of sleeping alone isn’t appealing _A’maelamin_.” (my beloved) His eyes searched yours for what you did not know, before he nodded.

“Of course.” For nearly two hours you slept against Thranduil’s side, his heavy cloak hiding your form from the casual passerby and his protective arm discouraging any comments.

****

“You cannot expect me to stay.” Disbelief fought with the calmness of your voice. Thranduil rode for battle with a host of Mirkwood elves while you were to stay behind and… and what? You could fight. There wasn’t any way the Valar could stop you from joining your lover in this. If you were to lose him…

“I do expect you stay, I cannot take the risk of losing you. I need you to be safe. _Amin mela lle_. To lose you would be more than I could bear.” (I love you.)

“And what about me? To sit here and worry, not knowing if you’ll return. I understand you want to protect me. I do but-”

“No! (Y/N), I will not allow you to join this host. I cannot. Please, my dearest trust me in this. I will return to you, I will be home soon and all your fears will be proven wrong.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, drawing back and resting his head on yours he whispered

“ _Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor_ , (I know your strength in battle) I also know these halls are where I need you most.” You relented quietly, “Come home.”

***

The battle was raging around you. It was the night after your Love had departed that you had instructed no one to bother you as you locked yourself in your room. You gathered the few things you would need and dressed in your armor before slipping out to the balcony and escaping through the forest unseen. Now you watched in horror as the streets swarmed with Orc filth. You cut them down as you went until finally you climbed up to the rooftops. Most of the battle had moved toward the mountain or fields but there was no shortage of danger left in Dale.

The clanging of swords brought you to a courtyard where you saw, with no small amount of relief, Thranduil fought. The relief quickly gave way as you noticed he was being overrun. Even with his skill of battle there were too many. You launched three arrows, stopping one of the creatures as it brought its sword toward the Woodland King’s back and another as it drew its own bow, before leaping from the roof and rolling across the ground to join the midst of the battle.

Thranduil’s eyes flashed briefly but he took in no more than your armor, his mind saying ally, before turning his back to you. Together the orcs fell and the yard was clear in a matter of minutes. Now he turned to you.

_Oh no_.

His eyes flashed and rage filled his face

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY!”

“I told you I wouldn’t! Had I not you would have just been cut down!”

“I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! THERE ARE OTHERS HERE!” he took a steadying breath.

“Where?! Thranduil, there is hardly any fighters left in this part of the city.”

“(Y/N)”

“I will not leave, so either I can fight beside you or alone. _Detholalle_.” (Your choice.)

“We will talk later.” He inclined his head “Let’s go.”

You fought mercilessly, both you and Thranduil, the close proximity turning your attacks into a dance. One you executed flawlessly. Lower class orcs ran from your blades, higher fell upon them. By the time the battle ended you were both blood spattered and it seemed some of Thranduil’s earlier anger had dissipated. You now stood in his tent.

“ _Lle wethrine amin_.” (You deceived me.) A flagon of wine sat untouched on the table as you watched the other’s movements. “You could have been hurt, or worse. Killed. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that death would be better than a life without you. That this is who I am. I am a warrior; I was raised as a warrior, to protect myself and those I love. I know you wish to protect me, but there are things I must do. My love,” you stepped toward him “do not be angry with me. Do not send me from your side.”

His eyes were distraught when they snapped to yours. “(Y/N), I could never.” He closed the distance between you in three strides and hugged you tightly “I can never stay angry at you. I, I was so angry because I was scared. There is nothing you can do that would ever make me send you from my side. I need you.” The words were muffled by your hair and you wrapped your arms around his frame. You were shaking lightly and his armor made it hard to get the kind of contact that you wanted but it didn’t dim the comfort and love you felt in the embrace. “From now on we will fight together.”

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying anything set in the Tolkien Universe. Let me know how I did.


End file.
